


save me again

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Another character is mentioned but it's spoilerish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, You probably won't get it if you havent read Risky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "Hisoka often says Homare is loud, that he talks a lot; that the Mankai members are too noisy overall, and that Itaru screams too much during his gaming sessions when Hisoka is trying to nap on his lap.But the overwhelming silence is deafening."A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 Day 3: One's fear.Hisoka is afraid of forgetting again.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Mikage Hisoka
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	save me again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm very thankful for the comments and kudos on previous prompts, it made my heart really warm, thanks a lot <3  
> This one was difficult to write, as I had difficulties understanding both prompts, so it's kinda short.  
> I still hope you'll enjoy it!

The dorms are strangely empty today. Most members are either at school or work, Izumi is out on a convenience store trip with Sakyo. Even Homare is away for some reason Hisoka doesn’t really know, since when Homare talks for too long, Hisoka’s brain turns off.

Speaking of Hisoka, he’s now the only one in the dorms, lying down on his bed with his dear plush Penpen. And, oddly, he can’t fall asleep.

He’s troubled.

Hisoka often says Homare is loud, that he talks a lot; that the Mankai members are too noisy overall, and that Itaru screams too much during his gaming sessions when Hisoka is trying to nap on his lap.

But the overwhelming silence is deafening.

He rolls over, holding the plush closely. He feels cold, even under his blanket, and shakes his head.

_I don’t want to sleep._

Something is in the back of his mind, and he can’t forget it.

 _How ironic,_ he thinks.

Letting go of Penpen, he goes down the ladder slightly wobbly, and starts rummaging through Homare’s belongings.

_Hm, no marshmallows._

The silence feels heavy, heavy on his eyelids, but—

He walks to the kitchen. Maybe Omi has bought some marshmallows for him. He searches through every closet, but no marshmallows are in sight, and he feels more and more distressed.

_I need someone._

_Someone to hold me here, to this reality._

Frantically, he looks around the room, hoping to hear “I’m home!” from someone, anyone.

There’s still no one.

_I don’t want to fall asleep now. I’m scared._

He wanders, his steps automatically taking him to a room on the first floor of the dorms.

_I’m scared of forgetting again if I fall asleep._

He doesn’t know why he’s so scared now. He has been fine the whole time until today.

Is it because that for once, he’s completely alone? Has he become so dependent to being surrounded by those warm people?

His brain sends him the image of a person with fluffy light hair and a gentle smile, and in his confusion, he doesn’t remember which name to call.

“A…”

He stumbles into room 103, his eyes searching desperately for the only one he needs now.

_Is he gone too?_

It feels like his lungs are burning, he can’t breathe yet he still tries to call a name—

“Ita—“

“Hisoka?”

_His voice._

He doesn’t turn around immediately.

_I didn’t fall asleep, so this isn’t a dream, right?_

“Are you okay?”

A hand on his shoulder.

_It’s real._

He turns around and tackles the owner of the voice, who falls to the ground with a loud _thump_.

“Humpf—“

He’s holding tightly to a warm body, and when he looks up, he sees fluffy blond hair and a concerned yet gentle smile.

“Hisoka… Are you okay?”

Hisoka opens his mouth, but words can’t get out. He closes it, and chooses to nod instead.

“I see.”

Itaru leans against the wall, and Hisoka curls comfortably on his lap. A hand caresses his hair.

He feels warm.

“I was scared to fall asleep.”, he whispers.

The hand in his hair doesn’t stop.

“I didn’t want to forget everyone when I wake up. To forget you.”

He senses an arm around him.

Maybe a hallway isn’t the best place to take a nap, but as his anguish melts in the hug, the sleepiness takes over him.

This time, he can close his eyes.

He’s safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the only one for today, but I'll come back for Day 4!  
> If you made it here and liked it, thanks a lot! You can have a place rent free in my heart, and some tea.
> 
> If you wanna find me on Twitter, once again, you can. I'm just shy.


End file.
